


Daddy Knows Best

by Merwin_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Allison/Chris, First Time, Gun Kink, Incest, Knife Kink, Minor Coercion, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potential Dub-Con, Sibling Kink, Smut, The Argents get what they want, Which is Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: “Allison, Stiles can come in any moment, you know that.”Chris tried to be stern, he really did - oh who was he trying to fool, his daughter was standing naked in front of him, and he never claimed to have any restraint where she was concerned."You have seen how he looks at us, haven’t you, daddy?”Well, Chris couldn't say his daughter was wrong. Or that he wanted her to stop.





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



Buying the large fixer-upper a bit away from the suburbs of Beacon Hills had been a strategic move on the Argent’s part when they had first moved into town. The house had been empty for years and was about to be torn down, so they had been able to buy it for less than it was worth.

 

Its location had been exactly what they had been looking for, away from snooping neighbors and bordering on the preserve where they could practice without prying eyes. It did bring them a bit too close to the Hale lands for their liking, but that had been the only con to the house, and one that could be dismissed easily.

 

After all, as long as they weren’t actually on Hale land, they weren’t breaking any treaties, and the Hales couldn’t patrol their home without provoking them into attacking.

 

The moment they had first bought the house, they had started changing what they could. The walls were soundproofed and reinforced, with most having to be knocked down in order to do so. Mountain ash was laid into the very foundations of the home, preventing werewolves from entering the house unless invited in through an open door.

 

The basement had been turned into their walk-in weapons closet. Even then, they still had wall safes with other weapons scattered all around the house. Some hidden, some not. Different parts of the basement could generously be described as cells, made specifically to keep supernatural beings inside.

 

Those hadn’t been used since Gerard had been killed, and they were unlikely to ever be used maliciously again.

 

When they were done upgrading the house into a small fortress with a state of the art security system, the Argents had shifted their focus to the part of the forest that came with the house, filling it with every trap they could think of and more. There were also a couple of traps outside those borders, further into the forest, but those were mainly for early warning.

 

Anything lethal, and the wolves would have called the police department on them in a hot second.

 

Every trap that was on Argent land had a silent alarm built inside of it, one that would send a notification to the Argent’s phones it was connected to in order to let them know once a trap went off. It would be a pretty useless warning system without those.

 

Ever since the Argents had moved back to Beacon Hills, however, they found that they didn’t have to rearm the traps as often. Most of the time they were working with the local McCall pack to take down any threats, so attacks on their home were nearly nonexistent.

 

Which is why Chris immediately grabbed his phone when it let out a sharp whistle, notifying him that a trap had just been activated.

 

Allison paused mid-bounce, pouting down at her dad when she saw that his attention was now no longer fully on her, but divided between the one hand gripping her hip and the other fumbling for his phone.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Chris pressed an apologetic kiss to his daughter’s neck even as he gently lifted her by the hips.

 

He had to work against her for a second, groaning as Allison slipped down on him again and clenched tightly around his cock. With a grin, Allison tightened her cunt one last time before slipping off of her dad’s lap, throwing a saucy wink over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

 

Chris dragged a hand down his face with a groan, lamenting the fact that the fun night in he and Allison had planned was about to be ruined by whatever idiot had run into his traps. He hoped it was an omega. At least then he got to kill it, because he wasn’t going to get his pleasure the preferred way for a while now.

 

Picking up his phone, Chris frowned a little when he noticed the trap that had gone off was a little closer to their home than he felt comfortable with. Somehow, whatever had tripped a sensor, had managed to avoid the first few defense measures meant to at least alert them and slow the creature down.

 

He quickly dressed, wincing a little as he zipped up his pants, which caused the denim to chafe against his hard dick in a decidedly uncomfortable manner. It made him grab the shotgun instead of his usual pistols, because if he was going to be uncomfortable  the entire time he was dealing with this thing, the beast was going to be hurting right along with him.

 

“I’ll be back soon!” Chris shouted to wherever Allison had disappeared off to, only to scowl when he heard the buzzing of what was clearly a vibrator followed by an exaggerated moan.

 

Maybe he should grab a grenade as well.

 

Taking another look at his phone just to make sure he had the location right, Chris set off a little to the east where the signal had come from. There hadn’t been any other alarms set off that indicated any other traps having been tripped, so he hoped that the creature was either captured, or wounded enough that it wouldn’t be able to go far.

 

It took him a couple of minutes to get to the beacon, and it didn’t even take much searching on his part. When he got close enough, he only had to follow the whimpered cursing of a familiar voice, a sound which was almost drowned out by a deep growling.

 

Chris quickened his pace a little, shotgun cocked and pointed in front of him, ready to fire should anything jump at him the moment he entered the small clearing the noises were coming from.

 

The first thing that caught his eye was an omega that was pinned to a tree. There was a large wolfsbane coated harpoon sticking out of his chest and holding him in place. There wasn’t enough wolfsbane on the weapon to kill the wolf - not unless it had struck him in the heart or head - but there was enough that the omega couldn’t free himself.

 

The second thing Chris noticed was that near him on the forest floor, on the opposite end of the clearing from the omega, Stiles was slowly scooting to hide behind him, dragging one of his legs a little.

 

“Stiles,” Chris spoke up even as he stepped a little to the left, standing more fully in front of the wounded boy, “what happened?”

 

“I might have gotten a little bit lost.” Chris heard rustling behind him as Stiles attempted to stand, which was followed by a pained grunt as the boy flopped back down on his behind when the attempt failed. “Fuck, shit, fuck that fucking hurts, motherfuck-”

 

“Stiles.”

 

He was tempted to tap the boy’s leg with his heel to pull his attention back to him, but he couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t hit the wounded leg. And no matter how much he wanted to blame the boy for ruining a lovely evening, it wasn’t like he was at fault.

 

Probably.

 

“Uhm, well, I got lost, and apparently Scott failed to mention there was an intruder? And I might have, maybe, accidentally stumbled across him?”

 

“I can see that.” Chris deadpanned, a little more tempted to kick back even as he kept his gun trained on the omega.

 

“I might’ve hit him with a bat.”

 

Of course the boy did. Sometimes Chris wondered if he didn’t have a death wish after all.

 

“Well, when I started running, I realized I was closer to your place than Derek’s, and I thought you might be able to help - and then I saw a trap and I might’ve stumbled and he got his teeth in my leg, and  _ why are there so many traps here _ ?!” Stiles’ voice was rising higher and higher with each word, sounding both panicked and scandalized. It was a wonder the boy hadn’t managed to kill himself with one of his traps on the run here, to be honest.

 

“We’re Hunters, Stiles. Next time, come around the front, there are fewer traps there. Now, close your eyes.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

Instead of answering the boy, Chris cocked the shotgun even as he raised it a little, before blowing the trashing omega’s head clean off.

 

“ _ What the fuck _ !”

 

“I did warn you.”

 

Flicking the safety back on, Chris placed the shotgun back in the holster on his back which he had thrown on just before going outside. He flinched a little as the hot end of the gun poked at his bare lower back, reminding him he had forgotten to put on a shirt before going out.

 

When after a minute of observing the body of the werewolf it still hadn’t moved, Chris finally turned his attention to Stiles. Only to let a little hiss of breath whistle through his teeth when he saw the state Stiles’ left calf was in.

 

“Damn, the wolf got you good, didn’t he?”

 

Stiles was still blinking at the corpse not too far away from him, and it took Chris snapping his fingers in front of the boy’s face to pull his attention towards him.

 

“I...yes, I guess so, I...you killed him?”

 

“He was a feral omega who had attacked a human on Argent grounds.” Chris only barely refrained from rolling his eyes even as he gathered the boy in his arms, grunting a little as he lifted Stiles to carry him bridal style. “There’s almost no way to make it more legal for us to take care of the issue.”

 

Stiles blinked up owlishly at him, brain seemingly screeching to a halt when he realized he’d just been picked up off the ground like a damsel in distress.

 

“I can walk, you know?”

 

Chris paused mid-stride just to look down at the boy and raise an incredulous eyebrow.

 

“On that leg? It looks like it was used as a chew toy for a werewolf, Stiles. Which, coincidentally, it was. You’re not walking on that for a while unless you want to cripple yourself more permanently.”

 

And Stiles couldn’t really voice a protest to that without it sounding like a whine, so instead he just looked away with a petulant pout. Chris only barely kept from snorting, and instead chose to dial Allison.

 

He had to set Stiles down for a short moment to do so, but everything be damned if he was walking in with Stiles only to very likely find his daughter naked and masturbating.

 

No matter how much he wanted to walk in on just that, he preferred to do so by his lonesome.

 

Stiles was lucky he was cute, Chris would’ve probably just left most of the rest of the pack out there to fend for themselves.

 

“Allison, sweetheart, could you get the first aid kit from the supplies closet set out for me, please?”

 

Chris made sure to speak up the second Allison answered her phone in order to prevent Stiles from somehow hearing something he wasn’t supposed to hear. Not that she was on speakerphone at the moment, but one could never be too careful.

 

“ _ Daddy, can’t you just leave whoever it is? I wanted to have fun this weekend. _ ”

 

Even as Allison whined to him, Chris could hear clothing rustling as his daughter was getting dressed, moving to do what he asked of her even though she was more than likely wearing a pout and plotting her revenge.

 

“You want me to leave Stiles out here with a fucked up leg, sweetheart?”

 

Stiles made a little eeping noise at that, looking up at Chris with big doe eyes. Chris sent him the opposite of a reassuring grin in return, making the boy look more than a little bit worried.

 

“ _ Stiles? _ ” Allison’s voice sounded less disinterested and more worried now. It was one of the many things they had in common. Neither of them were very impressed with the pack, and ever since Victoria died, they had become closer to each other and grown more distant from the pack that, in their eyes, killed her.

 

They still blamed the wolves, and they would likely keep doing so, for the death of his wife and her mother. It wasn’t that Chris had loved Victoria, not really. He had never loved her like he loved Allison, deeply and unconditionally. But she was still family, and they took that away from him and Allison.

 

So they avoided the pack, and the pack avoided them. The only ones that came around sometimes were Stiles or Lydia. Scott McCall had tried for a while, even after he and Allison had broken up - because Chris and Allison had gotten together, unbeknownst to everyone else.

 

If Chris were entirely honest with himself, and he made it his business to be, he would not have even thought about bringing anyone of the pack other than Stiles or Lydia into his home, even if they had been wounded. He simply couldn’t care enough.

 

“ _ I’ll set out the first aid kit, and I’ll put a sterile sheet over the sofa. Do I need to get anything else set out, daddy? _ ”

 

“No, that should be enough. Though we’ll need something to clean out his wounds before they get infected. Ah, and perhaps check if we have a splint or brace, or a couple of crutches?”

 

“ _ Sure thing, daddy. See you in a bit! _ ”

 

With that, Allison cut off the connection to gather what Chris had requested, leaving him to pick Stiles back up.

 

“You wouldn’t have left me in the woods, right?”

 

Chris didn’t answer for a bit, instead making sure his grip was tight enough that he wouldn’t unnecessarily jar Stiles’ leg while walking, resuming his path to the house.

 

“Right?” 

 

The boy no longer sounded so sure, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“If you were anyone else, I probably would have.”

 

It seemed as if the chatterbox didn’t have anything to say to that, though his mouth dropped open a little in surprise, looking a little more wary of Chris than he had just a moment before.

 

It made Chris’ grin widen.

 

The last minute of the walk back to the Argent home was made in silence, with Stiles wincing a couple of times when Chris accidentally jarred his leg a little.

 

When they reached the open yard leading to the back door, Chris used his elbow to push down the handle, managing to move sideways into the house.

 

“Allison?” Chris called out even as he moved through the hallway and into the side kitchen that would lead him to the living room.

 

“In here! I got some water and alcohol to clean the wounds!”

 

It seemed his daughter had already set up in the living room, and Chris gave the closed door leading to there a little kick. The back door had been easier to get open with his elbow than the kitchen door would be, considering the package in his arms. He would definitely bounce Stiles’ head off of the cabinets if he tried that maneuver here.

 

Entering the living room when Allison opened the door, Chris paused mid-step as he heard a squeak come from Stiles. Worried that he might have accidentally hurt the boy, he looked down. Only to see Stiles staring wide-eyed at Allison, his cheeks slowly tinting red, before the boy abruptly diverted his eyes to the ceiling with another high pitched noise.

 

Blinking, Chris took a look at his daughter, only to snort. Allison had clearly decided that wearing one of his old Navy t-shirts would count as being dressed, even though it barely covered the upper part of her thighs.

 

With a wink at her dad, and kindly choosing not to comment on Stiles’ beet red face, Allison pointed her dad to the couch which she had covered with a sterile sheet already. Chris carefully moved to lay Stiles down, motioning for Allison to hold on to his wounded leg carefully so it didn’t bump into anything on the way down.

 

“Right.” Chris muttered, pulling the stool Allison had thoughtfully dragged from the dining area closer to him, before grabbing the scissors from the kit. “I’m going to have to cut off your pant leg. Did he hit your knee while biting you?”

 

“No, just my lower leg.” Stiles muttered at the ceiling, seemingly very determined all of a sudden not to look the both of them in the eye.

 

Raising an amused eyebrow, Chris shot Allison a questioning look. After all, she knew Stiles the best out of both of them. Possibly. Allison just quirked a brow at him, glancing down to make sure Stiles wasn’t looking at her, before gesturing towards her entire chest area, after which she pointed at him.

 

Looking down, Chris got her point. He was still not wearing a t-shirt, and that was apparently just as distracting as Allison’s rather revealing outfit.

 

Because he was pretty sure she wasn’t wearing a bra, and those were probably her nipples poking at the worn fabric.

 

The poor boy was doing his best not to stare. It was adorable.

 

But for now, he’d have to put those thoughts away and return to the matter at hand, because Stiles’ leg looked well and truly mauled. Plucking at the material of Stiles’ jeans, Chris was relieved to realize they were old enough not to be as unyielding as new jeans, which would make them easier to cut.

 

For convenience sake, and also so he didn’t accidentally poke at a wound while cutting, Chris cut through the jean leg above the knee, going full circle until it was no longer attached to the rest of the pair of jeans.

 

Only now it was still attached to his leg because of the drying blood. Stiles was going to love this.

 

“Holy fuck, mother of  _ FUCK _ , what the hell are you -  _ EY _ !” Stiles yelped and cursed rather loudly as water was suddenly poured over his leg, before the jeans were torn away with one quick rip courtesy of Allison.

 

Only Chris’ grip on his shoulder, pushing down with his full weight, prevented Stiles from sitting up abruptly and probably hurting himself in doing so.

 

“Quick and dirty is better than slow and painful.”

 

“That was fucking  _ painful _ !” Stiles vehemently disagreed, only to whimper when Chris shot him a dry look while holding up the bottle of alcohol.

 

“This is going to hurt even more, I’m afraid.”

 

And it would, but he needed to clean the wound and take in the actual damage that was for now hidden beneath blood, grime and tearing. The wounds were definitely not pretty, and a painful cleaning later revealed that they were deeper than Chris had hoped they would be.

 

Superficial wounds healed better, naturally, and there was less chance of them leaving permanent damage or even leaving behind scars. But he was fairly sure that a couple of muscles were torn, and one of the wounds looked to be sitting right on top of where the Achilles tendon lay.

 

It would definitely be a problem if that was torn.

 

“Stiles, can you turn your ankle, or does it hurt too much?”

 

Instead of verbally answering, Stiles’ nose scrunched up a little in concentration, before a pained whimper slipped past his lips even as his toes spasmed a little. Chris immediately laid a hand on his thigh to stop further movement, lips twitching at seeing the sudden reappearance of a blush.

 

The boy was adorable.

 

“Right, don’t overdo it. I’ll have to check while I stitch up and wrap up your wounds, but I think the wolf might have torn your Achilles tendon.”

 

“Ohh, I should get the brace then, right daddy?” Allison spoke up from where she was bent over the back of the couch in order to take a closer look at Stiles’ leg. It was a position that gave both Chris and Stiles the opportunity to gaze at the truly spectacular pair of tits almost spilling out of the t-shirt, though only one of the two was taking advantage of the sudden view.

 

If Stiles got any redder, he might pop a blood vessel in his head, or just straight up pass out from the rapid blood relocation happening every other minute.   
  
“Yes please.” Waiting for Allison to skip out of the room, shirt brushing the swell of her cheeks as she did so, Chris returned his attention to the still flushed Stiles. “Well, this is not going to be fun for you, Stiles. A torn tendon can take months to heal properly, and if you’re especially unlucky, you might need to go to the hospital for an operation.”

 

Those words effectively pulled Stiles out of whatever daydream he had fallen into - though Chris could make an educated guess that they somehow involved his darling baby girl - and the boy grimaced, a disgruntled look on his face.

 

“Don’t be like that.” Chris muttered even as he started stitching up the wounds. “It could have been much worse, he could have torn off your leg completely.”

 

“Not helping.” Stiles hissed as the needle entered his already aggravated skin, before managing a  _ thanks _ when Chris stuck him with morphine.

 

Granted, the dose was a bit heavier than was probably needed, and it would end up causing Stiles to doze through most of the stitching process, allowing Chris and Allison to lock his leg in a brace without him feeling a thing.

 

Chris once again found himself carrying the boy bridal style, though this time Stiles’ head lolled sleepily against his shoulder, exhaled breaths tickling across his chest as Stiles seemed to be almost completely asleep.

 

Chris closed his eyes tightly for a second when Stiles’ lips bumped against a nipple, valiantly ignoring Allison’s delighted giggles from where she was leaning against the doorway to their guest room.

 

With a mild glare at his daughter, Chris carefully placed the sleeping boy on the bed. He made sure one last time that his brace was tight enough and would prevent him from jarring his leg even accidentally, before pulling the covers over Stiles and tucking him in on all sides.

 

“You’re adorable, daddy.” Allison’s grin was wide and playful, even as she cast a thoughtful look at Stiles’ sleeping figure.

 

Seeing her distracted, Chris let out a little growl before moving towards Allison, picking her up with ease and throwing her over a shoulder, much to her delight.

 

The move caused the t-shirt to ride up over her bottom, and Chris groaned a little as his hand touched her bare ass while holding her in place. The little minx apparently hadn’t even bothered to put on panties and had been walking around dripping wet this whole time.

 

“You naughty, naughty girl.”

 

Chris’ voice promised all kinds of good things happening in the near future, and Allison pushed the door to the guest room closed with a giggle, before bracing her hands against her dad’s lower back while he walked back downstairs.

 

The morphine would ensure Stiles would be out for a couple of hours at least, they could go back to the fun they were having before they had been so rudely interrupted.

 

\--

 

The next morning found Chris standing at the stove flipping pancakes, listening with half an ear at Stiles’ cursing upstairs as he fumbled around. The boy had surprisingly enough managed to sleep through the night even after the morphine stopped working, leaving Stiles officially better rested than he or Allison.

 

Unlike Stiles, they had only spent a small amount of time sleeping in their shared bed in the master bedroom, as they hadn’t been motivated to leave a cleaned living room when there was a functioning sofa free of blood right there. And they didn’t even have to make sure Stiles didn’t walk in on them, as the morphine had knocked him out.

 

So Chris might have slightly deliberately slipped him a higher dose than required.

 

“Hmm… ” Chris grunted a little as Allison snuck up on him and wrapped her arms around his naked waist. “Morning daddy. You making me pancakes?”

 

Even as she mumbled into his shoulder, a hand snuck down into the waistband of his shorts, poking playfully at the head of his dick before retreating again.

 

“Allison.” Chris warned her, though he didn’t quite manage to make himself sound as stern as he had hoped. He never could manage that when he had his daughter wrapped around him.

 

When another poke caused his dick to start hardening in his shorts, Chris turned around and moved a little bit away from Allison, with difficulty. Leaving her to cross her arms under her breasts with a pout, coincidentally pushing them up a little, enticing Chris to come closer.

 

“Allison, Stiles can come in any moment, you know that.”

 

Chris tried to be stern, he really did - oh who was he trying to fool, his daughter was standing naked in front of him, and he never claimed to have any restraint where she was concerned. Reaching behind him to turn off the stove lest he burn the house down, Chris picked up a still sleepy but giggling Allison by the hips, depositing her on the edge of the well-used dining table.

 

And by well-used, he did not just mean meals. Allison got what Allison wanted, and Allison wanted often and everywhere. Chris was only too happy to oblige.

 

Twining his fingers through her hair, Chris pulled her head back a little as he stepped between her spread thighs, pressing his lips against hers in a slow kiss. He almost stumbled when Allison pulled her legs up and around his waist, pulling his crotch against hers before grinding down.

 

“Allison,” Chris tried once again between biting kisses, “I mean it. Stiles is awake already, and he could-”

 

Allison pulled him back in for a kiss and a dirty grind, cutting him off mid-sentence, even though he got his point across. His mind blanked for a moment as blood rushed southwards, before eventually managing to pull back once again.

 

Judging by the scowl he got, Chris was not going to be thanked for his persistence.

 

“Aww come on, daddy. You’re not usually this dense.”

 

Chris narrowed his eyes, but Allison just raised an unimpressed eyebrow in response. She should have been too naked to be even remotely intimidating, but somehow she managed it every time. Especially when she wanted something.

 

“I’m not dense, honey.” He finally admitted, causing a pleased grin to appear on Allison’s lips. “I’m realistic. You wouldn’t be the one to end up in jail, that would be me.”

 

“As if I would ever allow him to go to the cops.”

 

Allison attempted to wave off his protest, but his deadpan stare had her sigh and scoot back a little, a more serious look on her face.

 

“Daddy, it’s Stiles, he wouldn’t go to the cops. He’d ask me if everything was alright, and he’d never stop blushing, but he wouldn’t tell anyone. And besides, we’d keep him too busy to protest much.”

 

“I think you’re underestimating him a little, Allison.”

 

“No, I’m not. If he wasn’t attracted to us, then yeah, sure, probably. But you have seen how he looks at us, haven’t you, daddy?”

 

And well, of course he’d noticed. The boy clearly had no idea just how obvious some of his staring was, though he did admirably at keeping it locked away when there were wolves near enough to smell his attraction.

 

But on more than one occasion, Chris had caught Stiles’ eyes flicking away from him as he had turned to look at the boy, or seen a truly ridiculously sappy look in his eyes whenever Allison did something badass.

 

He was fairly sure the boy had been hiding an impressive boner the one time Chris and Allison had been the ones to put down a couple of feral creatures intent on snacking on Stiles’ insides.

 

So yes, Chris was well aware of the fact that Stiles found the both of them quite attractive, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do what any sane person would do, and report them. Or at the very least report Chris.

 

Just as Chris was about to explain his thoughts again, a choking sound came from the doorway and effectively negated all of it.

 

Chris and Allison both turned to look at the door at the same time, staying quiet - granted, mostly out of surprise - as they spotted Stiles standing frozen on the spot one step inside the kitchen.

 

The boy was staring at them with wide eyes, mouth dropped open a little in clearly visible shock. Stiles’ eyes darted to look from Chris to Allison and back again, with no sound coming out of his mouth anymore. He only glanced down once, before immediately dragging his eyes away again, even as that movement caused a flush to put some color back into his ashen face.

 

Chris looked down to see what Stiles saw, only to mentally slap himself on the head.

 

Oh right. His daughter was still naked, and he still had a boner tenting his shorts. He knew he should have pushed for Allison to at least put on one of his shirts again. At least then they’d have plausible deniability.

 

There was not much room for that now.

 

Allison was a bit quicker to react than him after his silent observation. Slipping off of the table and around him in a smooth movement, Allison grabbed a knife out of the block on her way to Stiles. Who clearly noticed her movements and attempted to get away from the woman coming at him with a knife, only to realize that his brace was restricting his movement and nailing him to the spot.

 

A second later, Allison had an arm hooked around Stiles’ waist from behind him, her other hand pressing a sharp knife to his throat.

 

Chris grabbed a handgun out from behind a cereal box as Allison was moving, thumbing off the safety even as he raised and aimed it at Stiles’ head.

 

The boy froze.

 

“Good morning, Stiles.” Allison purred softly into his ear as she pressed her body against his back, hooking her chin over a shoulder so she could look at Chris with mischief in her eyes even as she spoke.

 

Chris answered by taking another couple of steps closer to the duo, until the tip of his gun was only a hair away from touching Stiles’ forehead. The boy’s eyes had steadily followed the gun as it came closer with every step, eyes crossing a little in an attempt to keep them on the gun, before finally flicking back to focus on Chris.

 

Confusion, panic, and fear were warring for the top spot in Stiles’ eyes, even as he gulped a little when the knife on his throat pressed a little too insistently against his Adam’s apple, just a little bit of added pressure away from pricking into his skin and drawing blood.

 

“A-Allison?” Stiles stuttered, not taking his eyes off of Chris, who made sure to keep his face expressionless. He’d let Allison pull the conversation for now, she had said something about convincing Stiles just minutes ago. Here’s to hoping she could.

 

For a short moment, Allison let the pressure of the knife speak for itself, before finally pulling it away a little until it was just barely touching the skin. Stiles took a deep gulping breath the second he was able to do so again.

 

“Yes Stiles, what is it?”

 

Instead of answering, Stiles tried to twist in her grip, freezing when Chris made a disapproving noise and moved his finger to lay on the trigger. He wasn’t actually planning on blowing a hole in the boy’s pretty face, but Chris would be lying if he didn’t find Stiles’ fear intoxicating.

 

Especially when the boy so rarely showed any.

 

“Aww, you wondering whether my daddy is forcing me, Stiles?” Allison decided to take mercy on Stiles after a lingering moment, humming softly when Stiles nodded jerkily.

 

Neither of them were taking their eyes off of Chris, though one was considerably more amused than the other. Chris didn’t take his eyes off of Stiles, however. He knew just how clever the boy could be, and a brace would only stop him for so long if he decided to want to do something.

 

If he gave Stiles an inch, he’d take a mile and probably get himself hurt while doing so.

 

“No.” Allison started again, breaking up the silent staring contest as Stiles twitched a little at hearing her voice. “No, daddy isn’t forcing me into anything, Stiles. And I’m not forcing my daddy into anything either. We love each other, and we’re just-” 

 

A poke to Stiles’ throat with the tip of her knife.

 

“-Having-” 

 

Allison tilted the knife back again until it’s sharp side was once again pressed to Stiles’ throat.

 

“-Fun.”

 

With the last words, Allison finally let her knife trail down a little, dragging her knife slowly down Stiles’ collarbone to his chest, pausing with a peculiar little smile in the middle of drawing a meaningless pattern.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Chris finally broke eye contact with Stiles, assured that his daughter had him well under control. Not that it was necessarily needed, the boy’s cheeks were reddening into a deep blush and he seemed to be rooted to the spot anyway.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

Allison grinned at him toothily, before slowly and deliberately looking down Stiles’ body over his shoulder. Taking the hint, Chris let his eyes wander as well, tracing the pattern of moles down Stiles’ chest and tummy, before coming to a rest on the boy’s crotch. Where the hard-on Stiles was sporting tented the pajama pants Chris had slipped on him last night.

 

“I think he likes it.”

 

As she said that, Allison put a little more pressure on Stiles’ skin, just below his ribs. Stiles’ breathing hitched, pupils blowing a bit wider even as his cock twitched in his pants.

 

Chris hummed under his breath, before moving his gun away from Stiles’ face and lowering his arm most of the way. Cocking his head to the side as if in deep thought, Chris raised his hand again, finger still on the trigger, gently prodding at where the head of Stiles’ cock was pressing against fabric.

 

Stiles let out a hurt little whimper, unable to hide the little stutter of his hips when the cold of the metal seeped through the thin material. His cock twitched again. This time, Chris couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face.

 

“Is that right, sweet boy?” Chris purred, and Stiles’ eyes widened a little at the words. 

 

He’d clearly been about to say something, but whatever he wanted to say was lost when Chris prodded a little more insistently, digging the tip of his gun hard against Stiles’ cock, chuckling with a dark amusement as the boy’s precome formed a wet spot on the front of his pants.

 

Chris cast a look at his daughter over Stiles’ shoulder, and raised an eyebrow in question, not easing up on what must be a somewhat uneasy pressure. Allison just grinned in answer, pressing her body up along Stiles’ back as she did so, throwing the knife onto the kitchen counter.

 

They were apparently really going to do this.

 

This being Stiles.

 

Flicking the safety back on the gun, Chris smirked a little when he noticed Stiles tense at the click, before the boy realized just where the sound had come from.

 

“What is-”

 

“Shh.” Allison interrupted Stiles with a poke to his cheek, grabbing Stiles’ arms before he could start flailing them and pulling them behind his back, trapping his hands between his lower back and her crotch.

 

It clearly didn’t escape Stiles’ notice where his hands were now close to, and he made an odd squeaking noise even as he stopped trying to move his arms.

 

Grinning at the curious look her dad shot her, Allison canted her hips forward a little, making sure her cunt rubbed against the tips of Stiles’ fingers for a second, before moving her hips back again. Looking down curiously, Allison saw the small amount of wetness she’d left behind making Stiles’ twitching fingers glisten.

 

“Stop teasing him, baby girl.” Chris admonished her, though he didn’t have a leg to stand on as he hadn’t put his gun away yet.

 

He had, however, migrated from pushing against Stiles’ cock to holding the gun against the underside of his jaw. With some gentle pressure, he persuaded the boy to tilt his head back, revealing the long, pale, and unblemished column of his throat to both Argents.

 

“What do you say we move this upstairs, sweetheart?”

 

Chris could have been talking to either Stiles or Allison, but one of the two was still a little bit too lost on what was going on to give him a proper answer. Not that Chris had needed one, he’d actually just been announcing his intentions. Judging by Allison’s grin, she liked the idea.

 

“Let me take your gun, daddy.”

 

“No, leave it here.” Chris said even as he took advantage of Stiles’ frozen state to move to stand behind him where Allison had been a moment ago, crouching a bit so he could once again carry Stiles.

 

“There are more upstairs if I need them. But I don’t think I will, do I, boy?”

 

Stiles blinked himself out of his frozen stupor when he realized he was being addressed, lifting his head so he could look at Chris, incomprehension in his eyes. Allison giggled as she skipped past them, turning to walk backward so she could speak to Stiles while looking at him.

 

The sudden reappearance of Allison had Stiles look away from Chris again, before squeaking and abruptly closing his eyes.

 

“I dunno, daddy.” Allison chimed in. “I don’t think he gets it yet.”

 

Chris shrugged even as he followed Allison up the stairs, not taking his eyes off of her bouncing butt.  No, Stiles didn’t seem to understand yet that he wasn’t going anywhere, but they’d make sure he understood.

 

It was truly a blessing in disguise that the boy had damaged his leg enough that he couldn’t make an escape from them. Well, not everyone would probably call that a blessing. Stiles certainly didn’t seem to think so at the moment, but they would change his mind.

 

If he needed some more convincing with Chris enjoying the boy’s apparent danger kink, well. As he told Allison, he had enough guns in the bedroom to do the job.

 

It was only when they walked into the master bedroom and Allison jumped on the bed with a bounce, that Stiles started to trash a little in his arms, finally getting where this was going. A bit slow, but Chris could hardly blame him. A naked Allison was a very nice distraction.

 

“I don’t-what are you-put me down!”

 

With a raised eyebrow and a mild shrug, Chris did just that. Though no matter how tempted he was to just drop the boy, he was mindful of his leg and instead just gently laid Stiles down in the middle of the bed.

 

Which was probably not what Stiles had intended, judging by his quick blinking and jaw dropping open.

 

Pity. He should really have been more specific.

 

“Allison, if you could, please?”

 

Even without his urging, Allison had already crawled up the bed until she was sitting against the headboard. Crossing her legs, Allison put Stiles’ head in her lap even as she grabbed his flailing arms. She pulled them close to her by the wrist, until Stiles’ wrists were crossed just above his head, once again close to her cunt.

 

Now that his flailing arms had been trapped, most of the rest of Stiles’ body paused mid-flail at the sudden restriction.

 

Before he could lash out at Chris with his one good leg, Chris grabbed him by his thighs, digging his fingers into his flesh in a way that would probably leave bruises. It was a grip that warned Stiles against trying to do what he had been thinking.

 

Because if he thought Chris would be nice after getting a kick in the nuts, the boy had another thing coming.

 

“Do I have to use a gun again, Stiles?”

 

Chris’ voice had dropped a little, tone admonishing but serious, even as he glanced to the side table where he had one of his guns stashed.

 

And even though Stiles quickly shook his head, muscles in his legs still tense, both Chris and Allison saw the interested twitch of the boy’s cock. Honestly, at this point, the only one Stiles was fooling was himself.

 

“I’m going to let go of your leg now, and you’re not going to kick out at me, do you understand?”

 

Stiles gave a jerky nod, but that wasn’t enough for Chris, not anymore. Casting a look at Allison, he let her repeat the question, as Stiles was a bit less afraid of her right now.

 

“Daddy asked you something, Stiles. You need to answer.” Allison purred, gently dragging her fingers through Stiles’ short hair, scratching with blunt nails over his scalp.

 

The groan that came from Stiles’ mouth wasn’t really a surprise, not after finding out about his danger kink, but it still made both Argents grin. Allison repeated it once more just to see a shudder travel down Stiles’ body, before resuming her petting.

 

“Stiles, you need to answer daddy. Will you kick him if he lets go of your legs?”

 

Blinking to himself and visually dragging himself back from the haze of pleasure he’d briefly fallen into, Stiles looked up at Chris, before flushing and looking to the side. For a long moment, they thought Stiles was going to need a little more pushing.

 

But just as Allison had been about to speak up again, they heard a soft whisper.

 

“I’m afraid I didn’t hear that, sweet boy.” Chris gentled his voice and his grip, no longer digging into flesh but gently rubbing over the abused area instead. After all, obedience should be rewarded.

 

He was awarded with a shiver, before Stiles looked at him again, eyes no longer as defiant as they’d been before. Now he just looked unsure and a little timid. The boy was fairly sure what was going on, but a small part of his brain didn’t feel reassured by that.

 

A larger part of him was looking forward to it though, which was obviously what caused Stiles to repeat his previous answer.

 

“I-I won’t kick, promise.”

 

Instead of answering, Chris slowly let go off of Stiles’ thighs, just to see if he would keep to his words. Except for a mild tensing when his left leg was jarred a little at the movement, Stiles didn’t make a move to kick out at Chris.

 

Didn’t mean he wouldn't do it further on in the day, by accident or on purpose, but Chris would take him on his word for now.

 

“Good boy.”

 

The praise caused Stiles to flush and divert his eyes again, hiding his face in Allison’s leg as he did so.

 

“Let’s get rid of these pants, shall I?”

 

Chris didn’t wait for an answer to his rhetorical question, instead pulling on the string that sat neatly on top of where the tip of Stiles’ cock was still straining against the fabric. Tugging at the waistband a little, Chris paused when the fabric pulled against the swell of Stiles’ ass.

 

Just as he was about to voice his request, Stiles slowly lifted his hips a little, just enough to allow Chris to slide the pants down over his bottom. And that was an open invitation that Chris was going to take and run a mile with.

 

“That’s good.” Allison whispered softly while she leaned over a little, her tits dangling in front of Stiles who was turning an even redder color. “Daddy likes it when we do what he wants.”

 

He couldn’t deny that even if he wanted to. He did appreciate it when his requests or orders were followed, inside or outside of the bedroom. It was almost even better when the obedience meant Stiles finally giving in to what he wanted, giving in to them.

 

When Stiles’ pants were removed and thrown to the side, Chris was faced with the conundrum that were Stiles’ boxers. He could pull them down like he had with the pants, but the brace would be an obstacle likely too wide for the boxers to go down entirely.

 

He should’ve just pulled them off last night when Stiles was high on morphine. Though it hadn’t been like he would have known they would eventually end up in this position. Ah well.

 

“Sweetheart, could you grab me the scissors from the drawer? Thank you.”

 

Stiles flinched a little, eyes peeking up at him from where he was still hiding most of his face in Allison’s thigh. Tracking the scissors as Allison handed them to Chris, Stiles flushed when the cold metal was pressed just below his boxers, where the material met skin.

 

“Lie still, Stiles. Be a good boy for your daddy.”

 

A bright flush was his answer, and to Stiles’ credit the boy did try his best to keep still, but when the sharp point dug into his skin a little, he couldn’t help but wiggle a bit in protest. He ended up yelping when Chris slapped his other thigh to get his attention, freezing his movements without conscious thought.

 

“You’ve got to stop moving for me, baby, before I accidentally cut you.” Chris admonished.

 

Stiles twitched once more at the pet name, before keeping still, allowing Chris to get the blade of the scissors underneath the material of his boxers. He carefully cut up the side of the boxers, pulling the stretchy material away from the boy’s skin a little just to make sure he didn’t accidentally cut him.

 

When he finished cutting through on one side, he made quick work of the other side before Stiles could start wiggling again. As he finished cutting through the last of the elastic band, Chris handed the scissors back to Allison so she could stash them away again.

 

And, not giving Stiles a second to realize what the only logical next step was, Chris peeled the front of his boxers away from his skin, before pulling the rest out from beneath Stiles with one quick rip.

 

Leaving him completely bare for Allison and Chris to admire.

 

Stiles had managed to wiggle one arm loose from Allison’s grip, and was now using it to cover his eyes, face bright red as his head was turned away from them. Allison seemed to be ready to let him stay like that but Chris, not so much.

 

He wanted his boy’s full attention.

 

“Sweetheart, his hand please.”

 

Allison barely blinked as she grabbed Stiles’ wrist and pulled it behind his head again, eyes still locked on Stiles’ plumped up cock, trailing away to her dad when she noticed he’d shuffled back a little.

 

Ah, that explained why he wanted Stiles’ arm out of the way again. Her grab for his wrist had caused Stiles to look up at her, flush when he once again got a faceful of breast, before looking at Chris. Only for his mouth to drop open a little as Chris started pulling down his loose shorts, his dick slapping his stomach as it jumped free from the material.

 

Neither Allison nor Stiles paid any attention to Chris sliding the shorts off of his body before throwing them to the side, both too focused on the way Chris’ cock bounced with every move he made.

 

This is what met Chris when he knelt back down between Stiles’ spread thighs, to his two darlings looking at his cock like they were starving, though at least one of them didn’t realize just what he was doing.

 

Well, he wasn’t in the business of denying his daughter - or his boy now for that matter - anything, and curled a hand around the underside of Stiles’ thigh. The contact was enough to shock Stiles into coming back down to earth and realizing just where he’d been fixated on.

 

Before Stiles could do more than flush in mortification, he found his attention once again pulled away when Allison started handing something else to Chris. Something that seemed to be, as it passed his face, a tube of lube.

 

“I-what? But I-” Stiles started to stutter, breath hitching as he cut himself off when Chris lifted his uninjured leg effortlessly until it was resting on Chris’ shoulder. Instead of voicing more of what could possibly be protests, Stiles could do nothing more than stare as Chris popped open the tube, forgetting to breathe as the man slicked his fingers thoroughly.

 

Stiles gulped. Loudly.

 

“Don’t move your leg now, darling. Relax and let me get you all prepped and ready.”

 

Circling a lubed finger over Stiles’ tense ring, Chris probed gently to test the give of the muscle. When instead of opening up under his ministrations Stiles tensed up even more, Chris frowned a little.

 

He wasn’t surprised though, the boy was very loud whenever he was bemoaning his virginity. But he did want to lay claim to the sweet boy sometime soon, preferably without hurting him.

 

“Allison, sweetheart, how do you feel about distracting him?”

 

Allison looked up from where she had been watching Chris’ movements with a grin.

 

“Of course, daddy. Can I sit on his face?”

 

The thought of watching his daughter ride to an orgasm on Stiles’ tongue, one that had plenty of practice curling around both pens and popsicles, had Chris press the palm of his hand against his own dick.

 

At one point today he wanted to see those pretty lips wrapped around his own cock as well, preferably while Allison took the boy for a ride.

 

Chris’ silent approval had been enough for Allison to start moving without a verbal cue, and she was now sitting on Stiles’ chest, legs braced across Stiles’ arms so that they were still pinned in place.

 

Though Chris could now no longer see Stiles’ face, Allison gently carded her fingers through the boy’s hair, cooing a little at his wide-eyed look. Taking one of Stiles’ hands, Allison manipulated it a little until his palm was resting on her thigh.

 

“Pinch me if you need me to get up, okay?”

 

Waiting just long enough for Stiles to nod, Allison sat up and shuffled forward a little until she was hovering just over Stiles’ mouth. For a long moment, she watched with a small grin as Stiles’ eyes crossed a little as he attempted to look at her cunt. 

 

At a questioning grunt from Chris, Allison finally lowered herself the last bit until she was touching Stiles’ lips, groaning softly when a tongue almost immediately flicked up to lick her dripping cunt.

 

For someone who had previously protested their manhandling of him, he was enthusiastic in exploring her pussy with an innocent curiosity. Nothing that rivaled what her dad could do with his tongue, of course, but Stiles’ enthusiasm more than made up for it.

 

Grinding down on his face, Allison looked back over her shoulder when Stiles’ tongue and lips froze mid-movement, the hand resting on her thigh clenching a little. Unlike what she’d been expecting, Chris wasn’t looking at her, but had his attention on Stiles.

 

One of his hands was moving slowly just outside of her sight, twisting a little with every thrust, and Allison felt a little gush of fluids trickle out of her at the realization of what her dad was doing.

 

Chris looked up for a moment just to send her a grin, quirking his eyebrow in a silent request for her to start distracting Stiles again, before returning to preparing Stiles for an intrusion bigger than his fingers.

 

As much as he would have liked to watch Allison grind herself to an orgasm on Stiles’ face, he could do that any other day. Or even later today if they were lucky. Hm, they were about to be lucky.

 

When Stiles was suitably distracted once more, Chris felt the muscles around his fingers lose their previous tension again, allowing him to twist and curl his finger more easily. The second Allison’s moans started to up in volume and Stiles’ other hand came up to also rest on her thigh, Chris pressed a second finger in beside the first.

 

The boy immediately tensed up again at the intrusion, before slowly releasing the tension with a muffled groan as Chris immediately curled his fingers, pressing against the boy’s prostate. Stiles whimpers were muffled by Allison grinding down a bit more insistently, his hips bucking up at the sudden pressure.

 

When he felt that Stiles was loose enough to take another one of his fingers, Chris didn’t waste a second before applying a little more pressure against his rim, slipping in a third finger with little resistance.

 

“Oh daddy, do that again!” Allison cried out, grinding down as Stiles’ teeth scraped against her clit by accident.

 

“Give me a minute to get him ready, sweetheart.” Chris sounded a little amused even as he twisted his fingers, thrusting them in and out of his boy’s hole, spreading them to test the give.

 

He could push another one of his fingers in him to really stretch him, and probably shock Stiles enough to do whatever it was he had done to Allison once more, but he was running out of patience. He wanted the muscles that were clenching down on his fingers to clench down on his cock instead.

 

Especially now that he had the boy all spread out beneath him, any protest convinced out of him.

 

With a last twist and brush against Stiles’ prostate, Chris pulled his fingers free and spread the excess lube over his cock. He spent perhaps a moment longer than he otherwise would have just rubbing himself, looking at the way Stiles’ ass clenched a couple of times at the suddenly empty feeling.

 

“Distract him for me, would you sweetheart?” Chris muttered even as he leaned forward a little, one hand on the leg thrown over his shoulder while he held his dick by the base with his other hand.

 

Teasingly rubbing the head of his cock over Stiles’ rim and watching it clench, Chris only pressed forward a little when he heard Stiles grunt softly, the loss of tension allowing Chris to press the head of his dick inside the fluttering hole.

 

Pausing to let Stiles adjust to the sudden intrusion, he leaned a little to the side to see what his daughter was up to. His lips pulled up in a smirk when he saw both her hands buried in Stiles’ hair, pressing his face against her cunt as she ground down against him, moaning softly as she rode his face and getting closer and closer to orgasm.

 

“Does she taste good? Does your sister taste good, sweet boy?”

 

At those words, Stiles’ clenched down almost painfully on the head of his cock, a whining moan almost silenced by his daughter’s cunt though the boy’s twitching dick was telling enough on it’s own.

 

Now that was an interesting reaction, better than he could have hoped. They would have to make time to explore that more later on, see just how far they could push Stiles.

 

Chris knew his daughter got off on the simple fact that she was fucking her father, and while Stiles wouldn’t be actual blood family, they could very easily treat him like her darling brother and his sweet boy.

 

He wasn’t the only one agreeable to Stiles’ reaction, as Allison’s hands pressed Stiles a little closer to her crotch, a whispered “yesss” hissed through clenched teeth as Stiles started lapping at her again with even more enthusiasm and excitement.

 

Using the wonderful distraction provided by his daughter, Chris slowly inched forward, until his pelvis hit Stiles’ cheeks and he was as deep as he could go in that tight heat. Grunting a little when Stiles clenched down on him, Chris couldn’t stop himself from pulling back and thrusting in deep just once, stilling as Allison let out a high-pitched moan he’d recognize everywhere.

 

Stiles’ leg spasmed a little where it was still slung over his shoulder, heel digging between his shoulder-blades as Allison twirled her hips in a tight circle before grinding back down. With a breathless moan, her tummy clenched as her thighs trembled, slick gushing from her as she came with a last flick of Stiles’ tongue on her clit.

 

She held Stiles’ face against her cunt as she came down from her orgasm until his hands clenched around her thighs a little, before she let go off his hair again, collapsing in a satiated heap next to him on the bed.

 

Chris now had a view of Stiles’ face once again, and was he ever so glad he did. Much of the lower part of his boy’s face was glistening with Allison’s slick. There was a dazed and overwhelmed look in Stiles’ eyes even as a pink tongue darted out to drink in some of the slick on his upper lip.

 

It was enough to seriously tempt Chris to pull out and have the boy suck him off instead, making the boy drink a combination of his and his daughter’s come.

 

A gentle rocking of his hips was apparently enough to jolt Stiles’ attention back to the cock still buried in his ass. His eyes snapped back up to look at Chris from where they had followed Allison moving off of him, before rolling back in his head as Chris finally started fucking into him as he’d wanted to since last night.

 

At his movements, Allison rolled over onto her stomach and started petting Stiles’ hair as if he was a beloved pet, cooing soft meaningless words meant to soothe him through Chris’ thrusts.

 

He wasn’t an easy man to take, especially not for the first time, Allison had been sure to tell him. It wasn’t that his cock was overly large or wide, only a little larger all around than average, but the way he preferred to fuck.

 

There was a time and place for slow and loving, which was preferably after a couple of rounds of hard and dirty.

 

Stiles’ back bowed off of the bed with a whining moan as Chris nailed his prostate with the next few thrusts. Keeping up the pace as he trailed the hand that wasn’t holding Stiles’ leg in place up the boy’s chest, pinching and twisting one of his pebbled nipples.

 

The boy whined as he tried to flinch away from his wandering hands while at the same time canting his hips, silently begging him for more. Something Chris would gladly give him, if Stiles gave just a little bit first.

 

Instead of speeding up his thrusts and chasing both of their orgasms, as Stiles so clearly wanted, Chris slowed down. He couldn’t help but grin as Stiles’ eyes snapped open to look at him, confusion filtering through his pleasure.

 

“What do you say, darling?”

 

Blinking up at him slowly, Stiles shot Allison a questioning glance before grinding down. A hand on his hip stilled any further movement however, making him pout a little up at Chris. They got him where they had wanted him, so why was Chris stopping now?

 

“As adorable as your pout is, sweet boy, I think you know what I want to hear.”

 

“I don’t-” Stiles’ weak denial was cut off with a grunt as Chris ground into him before stilling again.

 

“Try again, darling, or I’ll stop right now.”

 

He wouldn’t, really, Chris wasn’t about to deny himself now that he was finally balls deep in his boy. But Stiles hadn’t realized that yet, going by the widening of his eyes.

 

“Ally,” Stiles whined to the wrong person, “he can’t do that.”

 

Allison, the good girl that she was, didn’t play along.

 

“Daddy can do pretty much whatever he wants, Stiles. So you gotta beg if you want daddy to continue. Did I do good our first time, daddy?”

 

Oh, Allison had done perfectly the first time they had finally slept together, begging in just the right moments to get exactly what the both of them wanted. The difference between her and Stiles however, was that she had known exactly what she wanted while they had definitely pushed Stiles out of his comfort zone and into their bed.

 

The boy would probably end up calling it coercion, but it just made his submission taste all the sweeter.

 

“You know you did, baby girl. I bet you can-”

 

“Please.”

 

Now normally Chris wouldn’t appreciate being cut off, but considering where the whisper came from, he let it slide. Looking away from his daughter again, Chris took in Stiles’ flushed face, one he was desperately trying to hide in his arms. Which, good girl that she was, Allison wasn’t allowing.

 

“Please what, darling?”

 

Stiles’ Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed silently, looking up at Chris from beneath his lashes, looking like a little tempter. He didn’t speak up for a long moment, until he let out a whine even as he clenched down.

 

“Please, daddy, I need to-need to come, please.”

 

Any further pleading was lost in the moans spilling from Stiles’ lips as Chris started thrusting in him again, grunting as the muscles tightened around him at the sudden movement.

 

“There’s my good boy, so sweet for me.”

 

The exchange between them, the final step to Stiles’ sweet sweet submission, seemed to be enough for Allison to decide to help them along a little. Leaning over Stiles and brushing her tits over his chest, she curled a hand around Stiles’ dick and started to jack him off. Slowly, in contrast with her dad’s hard thrusts.

 

Alone, it wouldn’t have been nearly enough to get Stiles off, but when combined with Chris’ deep thrusts speeding up and his teenage trigger, it didn’t take long for Stiles to arch his back with a shout, come splattering over Allison’s hand and his tummy.

 

Feeling Stiles clench down hard around his cock as he came, Chris managed a couple more thrusts as he fucked the boy through his orgasm, before stilling with a groan as he spilled inside him.

 

For a moment, the only sounds in the room were Stiles’ gasping breaths. Pulling Stiles’ leg off of his shoulder, Chris collapsed over Stiles, pressing their foreheads together as he caught his own breath, watching from the corner of his eye as Allison licked her hand clean.

 

Grunting softly, he slid his softening cock out of Stiles’ ass, before flopping down beside him.

 

Chris would have been more than happy just to lay there for a while, enjoy the victory, but it seemed Stiles’ busy mind had other plans. Namely, worry.

 

“What just-”

 

“Shh.” Allison placed a finger to Stiles’ lips, one still covered with his own come, before slipping it between his parted lips.

 

Chris groaned softly when Stiles automatically wrapped his lips around it before he even realized what he was doing. Yes, he was definitely having the boy suck him off later.

 

“Shh.” Allison said again, now with Stiles silenced and his attention on her. “It’s alright. We’re here, okay? Daddy’s here, and he’s not going anywhere, okay?”

 

“And neither is your sister.” Chris couldn’t help but tack on, just to see the delicious flush spread across Stiles’ cheeks again.

 

“We aren’t-”

 

“Ah,” Chris interrupted with a grin, even as he threw an arm over Stiles and pulled him closer, “she is. She’s a good girl to her daddy, just like you’re my sweet boy.”

 

“But-”

 

“Stiles.” Allison sat up a little, leaning on an elbow so she could look Stiles in the eye. “Are you protesting because you don’t want to, or because you think you shouldn't want to?”

 

Stiles shot a quick look at Chris, before looking away just as quickly with a flush.

 

“The second.” Was the unsurprising answer muttered after a moment of silence, making Allison nod.

 

“It doesn’t really matter as long as we love each other, does it?” Chris chimed in, trailing a finger slowly up the underside of Stiles’ limp cock, grinning as it twitched a little and caused Stiles to gasp. “Besides, you seemed to like it well enough earlier.”

 

And he had reacted beautifully. They could almost see Stiles visibly giving in, though they expected this might become a point of discussion in the near future again, probably once Stiles’ brain had solidified again.

 

“Don’t have to be so smug about it, daddy.” Stiles muttered, pouting a little.

 

Satisfied, Allison laid back down with a grin, and poked Stiles’ cheek playfully.

 

“See? Daddy knows best.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my first foray into writing smut, I wrote 10K and incest....


End file.
